


Close Call

by Idiotgangleader



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 19:17:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12941922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idiotgangleader/pseuds/Idiotgangleader
Summary: Jacob finds comfort in his lover's arms after thinking he was dead.





	Close Call

Jacob ran to the Alhambra as fast as he possibly could. Faster than he had ever ran in his life. He had just got word from one of his Rooks that the leader of the Blighters was killed in one of their ambushes near the Thames while overviewing a shipment of explosives. A fight broke out and the result was a massive explosion that claimed the lives of everyone in the general vicinity, including Maxwell Roth.

Of course, Jacob had to pretend the entire conversation that that was good news. That was the hardest part. But he was at least able to attribute his evident sadness to the loss of the Rooks that were present as well. As soon as he was able, he ran out of there towards the direction of the Alhambra. He couldn't believe it, not yet. He could not yet believe that the love of his life was gone until he heard it firsthand. So he went off to see one of his least favorite people in the world: Lewis.

His heart raced as he climbed in through the windows of the second floor. A habit he had picked up along the way of the scandalous affair with the owner of the building. A thought that threatened to cause the tears that he had been holding in for the last hour or so to come spilling out. He knew that Lewis would most likely be in Roth’s office or at least nearby. Without giving it another thought, he barged in to find out the truth and ask the hardest question he had ever asked in his life.

However, when he opened the door it was not Lewis that he saw. Tears welled up in his eyes as he looked upon the man pacing in front of the desk in the room holding a clipboard. The man he had been praying that he would be able to see again.

Maxwell Roth

The older man looked at him for a moment with a raised eyebrow, obviously not expecting this intrusion. He actually looked frustrated and not in a very pleasant mood, something knew to be wary of but could find himself to care at the moment.

“My darling, is there something you need? I am quite busy at the moment and I believe I told you not to barge in while I’m wor-!”

Roth never got to finish his sentence as Jacob quickly wrapped his arms around the Blighter and held him as tightly as he could. The spicy scent of the older man’s cologne smelled like heaven as he trembled against the crime lord’s body. This had to be true, Maxwell was alive. He couldn't bear to think of anything else.

Jacob felt the older man stiffen before pushing him away, breaking Jacob’s heart a little in the process.

“Jacob! What the devil has gotten into-!” He yelled but quickly stopped mid sentence. Jacob expected Roth to continue yelling at him some more. In truth, part of him hoped that he would. It would serve to reinforce the fact that his lover was still here. In all his fiery, temperamental, dramatic glory. But the harsh words never came. Instead, he felt two warm gloved hands tenderly grab his face.

“Darling, what happened? Tell me what’s wrong.” The older man said gently as his gaze bored into Jacob’s.

As he looked into his lover’s piercing green eyes, several tears spilled down his face as the stress and pain from that day started to come to the surface. He tried to speak but found himself unable to as he desperately tried to hold back the barrage of sobs that threatened to escape him. Instead, he grabbed Maxwell’s hand that was cupping his cheek and squeezed it tightly. He kept mentally telling himself that Maxwell was here. He was alright, he was alive.

Suddenly, Jacob felt himself being pulled. He allowed Maxwell to drag him to wherever he wanted but continued to maintain a tight grip on the man. Soon, he found himself being sat down on the couch and pressed against his lover’s body. When he opened his eyes, Maxwell was holding him tightly against his chest. Jacob paused for a moment before sitting up slightly and unbuttoning the man’s waistcoat. Why did his lover have to where so many clothes? It was so frustrating, even though the man did make a point to dress well. Something that Jacob couldn’t help but admire. The assassin looked up and saw that the Blighter was looking down at him curiously but was showed no signs of objection on his face. Once the waistcoat was open, Jacob finally reached his objective and rested his head directly on the older man’s heart and closed his eyes.

Roth just sat there silently and stroked his hair as Jacob finally allowed himself to relax after what almost was the worst day of his life. After a moment, the Rook felt the man kiss the top of his head.

“Thank you…” Jacob whispered contently.

The crime lord said nothing as his hand traveled down to Jacob’s back and began rubbing in gentle circles.

“Are you ready to tell me what has you so distraught and who I have to slaughter as a result?” Roth asked calmly with none of the frustration or anger that was in his voice when Jacob first walked in.

Jacob hesitated for a moment before snuggling deeper into Roth’s clothes and making himself more comfortable. He had no intentions of leaving this spot anytime soon and he was almost certain that his lover knew this as well.

“I...I got word of an explosion down by the docks…” he began slowly as his hand subconsciously gripped the fabric of his lover’s shirt.

“Heard that you…”

Jacob didn’t even want to say it, but thankfully Roth placed his hand in the Rook’s hair to silently let him know that he understood. Sometimes Jacob thought it was scary how easily the man could read him.

“Oh that? I had left several minutes prior. Heard the blast from a few streets over. I promise, I don’t have a scratch on me.” he assured the younger man with a small kiss to his forehead.

“With the exception of the ones you put there last-”

“Max!” Jacob said indignantly but couldn’t help but chuckle. He truly was feeling better now that he was in his lover’s arms and he knew all was well. At least for now that is. Until another day when they are reminded again of this ridiculous war that they are stuck on opposite sides on. It was days like this that made Jacob want to give up. Give up being an assassin. Give up being a gang leader. Give up everything in general and just run away someplace where no one would ever find them; someplace where they would be safe.

The older man chuckled and Jacob heard him sighed contently.

“I take it this is where you plan on spending the rest of your afternoon?” He asked nonchalantly.

Jacob smiled and nodded as he cuddled closer to Roth as if to emphasize his point. This was one of the rare times that Roth allowed him to cuddle up to him outside the context of post-sexual activities. He was not going to let it go so easily.  
“Don’t give me that, I know you secretly enjoy this.” Jacob retorted as he took his lover’s hand in his own.

“Maybe...or perhaps I just tolerate it because I like you so much.”

Jacob’s eyes opened widely for a moment before looking up at the man. He wanted to play that game?

“Oh really? Well, in that case, I can move-”

Just as Jacob expected, Roth quickly wrapped his arms around him and held him tightly to his chest, preventing the Rook from moving.

“You are staying exactly where you are until I am completely sure your emotional health is restored.” He said stoically causing Jacob to burst out laughing.

“Max, was that honestly the best thing you could come up with?”

“Oh, shut up.”


End file.
